


Now It's Time To Say Goodbye

by Psyga315



Series: Remembering Fluttershy [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Coping, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Art, Intervention, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: When you first met Fluttershy, you fell in love with her. Eventually, thanks in part to Sunset Shimmer, you and her shared a strong, romantic bond. However, tragedy strikes you and you ended up in a catatonic state where you could not care about anything. Though there is always support...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remembering Fluttershy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312198) by Lucy-tan. 



> A sad, short story inspired by a comic by Lucy-tan. I was so devastated that I had to write up a story about it. Hope you guys enjoy it.

_You could remember your first day at Canterlot High. It wasn’t exactly the best day ever. You got lost the moment you were allowed to walk around freely during your spare. The school wasn’t that big, but you couldn’t even be able to tell where your next class would be, let alone where the entrance back to where you came was._

_Every time you exited the school, it was always a new exit and before you knew it, you ended up on the other side of the school without even knowing it. Though, perhaps it was fate. As you were looking around for an entrance back to school, you spotted someone very beautiful. Her long pink hair fluttered in the breeze as she handed out sheets of paper._

_“You want to help at the local animal shelter?” She asked you directly. There’s a smile on her face, yes, but there was one on yours. No one up until this point had even spoken to you. No one except for her. Immediately, you took the paper and began to introduce yourself. Though, the beauty standing before you immediately shied away from you, giving out her name in just a muffled squeak._

_However, you were attentive enough to catch the lovely name of Fluttershy. You asked her if she would be at the shelter. She nodded and that’s when you glanced at the paper, forwards and backwards, to make sure you got the address for the shelter._

_The bell began to ring and Fluttershy panicked. You did too. You had no idea where you’d be for next class, but fortunately, you followed Fluttershy to ensure you made it into the school. Taking out the schedule, you read the room number of your next class: English. B-8. Before you even knew it, you followed Fluttershy all the way to that very room…_

_That’s when you realized you and Fluttershy had the same class. While you and Fluttershy didn’t talk for the rest of the day, you still felt happy with yourself…_

* * *

 And those memories were what you needed in order to quell the sad feelings you had right now.

**Bring! Bring!**

You picked up your phone and flipped it open, pressing the speaker right to your ear.

“ _Hey! Where were you? You totally missed my game!_ ” Rainbow Dash’s voice rang through the speaker. You rustled out of your bed and mumbled.

“Uuuugh… musta overslept.” You said.

“ _Overslept? In the middle of the day?_ ” Rainbow Dash asked.

“Y-yeah…” To be truthful, you didn’t want to go to the game. As petty a reason as it is, the reason was due to the fact that they modified the uniforms for the soccer team. Yes, it sounded silly, but seeing the new addition was like getting a knife in your heart. You didn’t want to bother going through with it.

“ _Well, we won, so we’re having an after-party over at Pinkie’s house. You wanna come?_ ” She asked. Pinkie was a fun girl to be around. Surely she’ll turn your frown upside down.

“Sure. I’m game.” You said.

“Great! Pinkie’s got a carpool set up and everything. We’ll be over shortly.” She said before the phone disconnected. You groaned and got out of bed. You didn’t even bother to get out of our pajamas, let alone showered. You merely rushed into the bathroom and hoped you were fast enough to at least rinse your hair before Pinkie came.

Besides, this was a good time to think more about the past. 

* * *

_The next day was rather rough. You were late for school mostly because your ride was too busy yelling at their mom. And while it wasn’t your fault, you got yelled at by your homeroom teacher like it was. Not only that, but the homework you were going to hand in got soaked in water thanks to a prank done by Snips and Snails._

_During our spare, you got a phone call from your mom. She asked you how our day was so far, and that’s when you started to break down into tears as you had to recall what happened._

_You then heard the doors open and saw Fluttershy in front of you. You heard your mom say how she was gonna pick you up for lunch as you gave your goodbyes and hung up._

_You tried to calm down, but you blushed. You were crying in front of such an attractive girl. This was unbecoming of you…_

_And yet, she held you as she petted the back of your head. You instantly calmed down from her gentle hug. She pulled you away and asked you what was wrong. You spent the next five minutes telling her what the problem was. The funny thing was that she listened. She cared. You smiled and said how thankful you were to her._

_She stayed with you until your mom got to you. After you and her parted ways, you swore to visit the animal shelter when they were accepting volunteers._

* * *

Honks in the rythmn of La Cucaracha sang out as you just finished getting dressed. You rushed downstairs as you said goodbye to mom and left the house.

You made a mad dash to the pink mini-van as Applejack opened the sliding door. You jumped right into the car, butt landing on the cushion. As you did, Rainbow Dash declared your entrance with an old fashioned ‘Heeeeeey!’ before you and her hi-fived each other. Pinkie’s cushions were very soft as your bottom nearly sank right in. You fastened your seatbelt as Pinkie Pie pulled away from the driveway.

“So, Nonny, ready for the best party ever?” Pinkie asked you.

“Yeah! You know it!” You said as you looked at the people in the van. Pinkie in the driver’s seat, Sunset riding shotgun, Rarity and Applejack sitting in front of you, and you sitting right next to Rainbow Dash while Twilight sat by the window seat…

You tried to hide the frown that formed when your eyes scanned the interior of the van, praying that nobody saw it. You tried to deflect the emotion you had by talking to Dash.

“Hey, how did you guys win?” You asked.

“Well, Spitfire did this amazing kick and nearly plowed through the goalie, but he deflected it. Fortunately, I was there to kick it right back into the goal and got the winning score!” Rainbow Dash cheered.

“Awesome! Man, I shoulda been there.” You said. That was a bold-faced lie and you knew it.

“Yeah, no worries. There’s always next game.” Rainbow Dash said.

“Hehe, yeah.” You said. You then exhaled a little. You prayed for the strength to go through this party and to help, you thought of another fun memory. 

* * *

_You finally went to that animal shelter you were always meaning to check out. You checked your watch. It was about that time. As you walked into the shelter, you saw Fluttershy attending to a sick puppy._

_She reassured the puppy before turning her head to you. She smiled and waved to you. You got close to her and smiled back. You and her spent the whole day hanging out and helping the animals. At the end of the day, you and her became pretty close, with Fluttershy saying how she had a wonderful time, even better than the other days._

_She then thanked you with what might have been the one moment that forever defined you: a kiss to the cheek._

_You couldn’t walk straight for an hour, as if you were drugged. When you got home, you still had trace amounts of stupor in your body. Your mom instantly knew what this meant and told you flat out: you fell in love with Fluttershy._

* * *

The party went for a few hours before you felt the energy die a bit. Maybe it was the junk food you had. That always seems to be it. You actually had a timer in your head counting down to the moment that your mom finds out about that extra pound or two you gained from partying. Then it’s another month of going to the Y for you.

It could also be that a lot of the people at the party had left and it was just you and the six of your friends. Your mind began to get sluggish as well and it was to the point where you wanted to lie down on the couch and wait for the time to pass. Though, while you _were_ sluggish, you weren’t inattentive.

“He hasn’t improved…”

“Yeah, it’s been two weeks…”

“I thought this would make him happy!”

“Hang on, I’m gonna talk with him.”

The girls were talking to themselves, but you knew full well what the topic was on. You moved yourself off the couch. Hopefully you’d be able to get just one more slice of cake. 

* * *

_It had been two weeks since you met her. You wrote up your feelings all on a piece of paper, hoping that your crush on Fluttershy would expire soon. It was kept safe in your locker… Or so you thought._

_When you opened your locker one afternoon, you noticed the letter was gone. You frantically looked all over for the letter before someone chimed in._

_You turned around and saw Sunset Shimmer holding it with a grin that only a bully would love. You demanded that she returned it, but she didn’t listen and instead said how this would make some excellent scandal._

_She then took it and left the hallway. You had no idea what she did with it until you met Fluttershy later on that day. She confronted you on the letter you wrote. No doubt that Sunset sent her the letter. You frowned and admitted your love. That’s when something odd happened._

_She hugged you and said how she loved you too. She then asked if you could go steady with her, with you saying that, yes, you would._

_Ever since, you and Fluttershy became lovers. Fluttershy eventually introduced you to her friends and you slowly became part of their pack. Your bond with Fluttershy was the strongest there was, and there was absolutely nothing that could break that bond._

* * *

Finally, cake on your plate. You had just enough room for one more slice of cake. As you held the paper plate in your hand, you suddenly saw Applejack and Sunset Shimmer blocking the door leading to the living room.

“Anon, we have to talk.” Sunset said in the coldest tone she could muster, with Applejack simply nodding. This was it. This was what they were talking about.

“No. We _don’t_.” You tried to stop it from happening.

“How long are you gonna go through like this, sugar cube?” Applejack asked. You ignored them and tried to find a place to sit that was far from them. However, even though you sat at a table across the counter, they just walked up to you. “I know how painful it must be.” Applejack said.

“No. You _don’t_.” You forgot to get a fork. You got up and took your plate with you. Perhaps you could have some alone time now that they stopped blocking the door.

“Stop ignoring us! Is this what she would have wanted-” Sunset tried to talk to you, but that’s when you turned around.

“SHUT UP!” You shouted. The entire area went dead silent as you breathed in and out. “I just want to eat my cake in peace, okay?” Your voice almost began to crack. You tried to get out of the room, but then you heard stomping.

“Alright, sugar cube, I had enough of this.” Applejack grabbed your arm, causing your muscles to jerk back and accidently drop the cake onto the floor with a resounding splat. You then gave out a wail as you tried to pull Applejack’s arm away.

“Just let me eat my cake!” You knelt to the floor and with your unrestrained arm, grabbed what was left of the cake to place back on the plate.

“It’s not just you who’s upset with this!” Applejack said.

“Let go of me!” You cried out as Applejack moved in for, not really a tackle, but more of an aggressive hug to the floor.

“Nnnnnarghno!” Applejack shouted as she restricted your movement.

“Leave me alone!” You continued to shout as you could feel Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle all stare at you. “Let me eat my cake!” Applejack turned your body around so that you were facing her and gave you the bear hug of a lifetime. “L-let go! I-it h-hurts…” Your body trembled before you just whimpered. Sunset Shimmer went over to you, as did the others. Sunset pulled Applejack up and held you as well.

Eventually, you stopped resisting and just let your body droop as you broke down into tears. You were forced to recall the memory you had repressed in your mind for far too long. 

* * *

_Sirens rang as you wandered the high school. Huh? What was going on? You went over to see what all the commotion was about. You saw a bunch of other students huddled over the scene as police officers cleared the area. First responders were busy attending to the person splayed on the ground as blood seeped from their head._

_You could hear the people say stuff like how the person got run over or how the driver was going twenty miles higher than the speed limit. One person was holding a puppy that was on the driveway when the person got ran over._

_You winced a bit and felt dizzy from the sight of blood. That would have been the end of it, but that’s when you saw the person who was run over. A gorgeous body, lovely pink hair, fair yellow skin… No… It can’t be._

_You cried out Fluttershy’s name as you tried to push past the police who were holding you back and telling you to clear the area. You were unaware of what the first responders were saying, but you could definitely tell what they were conveying through their body language._

_And when that one person placed his fingers the side of Fluttershy’s neck, waited a moment, then shook his head, your entire body just shut down for a one second before you shouted out Fluttershy’s name in rapid succession, screaming as they loaded up Fluttershy’s body in a stretcher, placing her in a black body bag before they zipped it up._

_By the time they zipped up that bag, you screamed so loud that people nearby had to plug their ears. You broke down into uncontrollable tears soon after._

_Fluttershy, the love of your life…_

_Was dead._

* * *

You sat on the couch as your friends surrounded you. While you had a fresh slice of pink-frosted vanilla cake, you didn’t want to eat it. You just stared at it and frowned. Pinkie Pie sat next to you, holding your hand as you began to come to terms.

“I… I still can’t believe she’s…” You said as Pinkie stroked your backhand with her thumb.

“We know. It hurts for all of us.” Sunset said.

“… You guys lost just a friend… Me? I lost a lot more than that.” You said.

“We know.” Twilight said. She sulked a little before talking some more. “I’m in no position to say anything considering how much time I spent with her, but I know her enough to feel exactly how you feel. Before transferring to this school, Fluttershy had me pet some of her animals and it felt… nice.” She said.

“I’ve known her since we were just kids at the sandbox.” That’s when Rainbow Dash sat next to you. “I know it might be a shock, but I think I took the news harder than you did. I mean, _you_ just shut down. I, on the other hand, couldn’t go one conversation without getting angry for a couple of days.”

“Fluttershy wasn’t the first loved one I lost. My folks died before Apple Bloom could even say their names. What you're going through is basically what Big Mac went through before Granny took him and me to group therapy where we talked out our problems with other people who lost their loved ones.” Applejack said.

“I… should probably tell you the truth. The party… It was actually a front. See, this was actually an intervention.” Pinkie Pie said to you. Before, you would feel betrayed, but now that you have finally cracked and began to open up, you just nodded and understood them.

“You stopped going to Rainbow Dash’s games after I sewed the butterfly patterns on the uniforms. It was easy to put two and two together and realize you hadn’t moved on.” Rarity said.

“It didn’t help that you went to school with the exact same expression you had after Fluttershy’s funeral…” Sunset said before wiping away a tear that you had shed. “We care about you. We worry about you. Please, think about her. Would she want you to languish like this?” Sunset Shimmer asked you. You whimpered as you shook her head. You then looked to the table. That’s when Sunset Shimmer thought of something.

“… Hey, don’t bottle these feelings you have.” She then went over to get a pen and paper, handing them over to you. “Write them down! Like it’s a letter to Fluttershy!” Sunset said. You instantly knew what she was talking about and smiled somewhat before it creased back into a frown.

“… Can I… Can I have some alone time?” You asked.

“Sure.” Sunset said as she and the others left. It took a while for you to muster all your feelings, but you managed to finally write down what had been in your heart since you saw her frozen body in the casket. 

* * *

_Dear Fluttershy,_

_I know it’s obvious, but I love you. I always have. You were the first person who was actually nice to me when I moved to the suburbs and transferred to CHS. Everyone else was either amoral or a jerk to me, but you were the ray of sunshine in my otherwise bleak day._

_There were days where I highly considered getting a pet just so I could have an excuse for you to come over to my place. Not that I needed one after we went steady. We had some crazy adventures together, though I mostly stayed in the sidelines while you and the girls handled the big, crazy magic stuff._

_It really tore me up when you died. You had so much to live for and yet it was cut short. People said how you sacrificed yourself to save a puppy and personally, I don’t think you could have went out in any other way. Except perhaps growing old with me…_

_Speaking of, I believe it’s a little late to say I wanted to escalate our relationship once we graduated. You’re beautiful, kind, and you were very caring to everyone, including me who you barely met. I love you and I always will. I’ll never forget the first day we met._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Anon Y. Mous_

* * *

As soon as you finished the letter, you requested the girls to drive you to Fluttershy’s grave. It was the first time you visited it since her funeral and walking on the grass where they buried not just her but several other people gave you chills.

But Sunset and the others walked with you every step of the way. Pinkie Pie even gave you a piggyback ride when your legs became too heavy. Eventually, you got to Fluttershy’s grave. You took a moment to read what was engraved on the granite.

_In loving memory of Fluttershy._

_Her heart was for all beings, both human and beast._

_Rest in Peace._

You smiled as tears dripped from your eyes. You crouched down and left the letter on her grave before giving it a simple kiss. You then returned to the others who were trying to restrain themselves from crying.

“Thank you… All of you.” You smiled. Sunset took you by the hand.

“Come on, we’ll drive you home.” She said.

* * *

And so they did. When you returned home, it felt like you came back from a trip to another country. It took a bit to get to the door, though Sunset helped you cross those steps.

“Sunset?” You asked her.

“Yes?” She asked back.

“When you stole my letter… Were you just getting my feelings across to Fluttershy or were you genuinely being a jerk?” You asked. You had some reason to ask that. You went steady with Fluttershy sometime after the Fall Formal, in which Sunset Shimmer suddenly went from a bitch to an actual nice girl.

“I guess it was to make up for what Snips and Snails did to your homework. I always knew you had an eye for Fluttershy, and truth be told, I was gonna exploit it for my own ends… But that’s when I was shown how stronger it could be if you were friends… So I handed her the letter and explained your crush.” Sunset said. You just smiled and looked her in the eyes.

“Thanks. You’ve really helped me with that.” You were at the door now and it took a while before you let go of Sunset’s warm and soft hand. You waved goodbye to her as she waved back.

“See ya Monday.” Sunset said.

“See ya Monday.” You replied. Sunset went back to the van as you walked back into the house. For the first time in two weeks, you were happy. Indeed, Fluttershy and you shared a strong bond that could never be destroyed.


End file.
